


Sweetness

by Missy



Category: Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, Nicknames, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't have to be weird about it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HippieGeekGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts).



_“Sweetness?”_

She shook Ash’s shoulder much harder then she meant to as he thrashed his way back to wakefulness. “Hey, stop pulling on the locks! I just brushed them.”

 

“What sort of nickname art ‘sweetness’?” she asked, greatly dignified, greatly annoyed. The sheet he’d loosely draped over them after a quick bout of lovemaking was drawn up toward her throat. 

 

“Look, I was just trying to be cute,” he said. “You don’t have to be weird about it.”

 

“How am I being weird, Ash?” she wondered.

 

“It’s just…” He glowered. “All right, so you got me, so I like you a whole damn lot and wanted to give you a name, so what?” 

 

He let out a mild ‘gah’ as she suddenly and enthusiastically tackled him to the mattress. “What was that for?” 

She grinned. “Sweets for the sweet,” she said, and kissed him hard.


End file.
